pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Gloria Frym
Gloria Frym (born 1947) is an American poet, fiction writer, essayist, and academic. Life Gloria Frym was born Brooklyn, New York City.. She grew up in Los Angeles and lived in New Mexico for many years. She earned B.A. and M.A. degrees at the University of New Mexico, where she studied with the poet Robert Creeley.Papers of Gloria Frym UC San Diego, Mandeville Special Collections Library Retrieved 2010-01-17. In the 1980s, she taught creative writing at San Francisco State University and in the San Francisco county jails. During this time, she became interested in elements of language poetry and other theory-based poetics and began writing prose poems, developing into the prose narrative.Jacket Magazine Review of Homeless at Home. From 1987 to 2002, she was core faculty in the poetics program at the New College of California in San Francisco, originally founded for the poet Robert Duncan.Gloria Frym City Lights Authors Retrieved 2010-01-17. She is an associate professor in the M.F.A. and B.A. Writing & Literature Programs at California College of the Arts in the San Francisco Bay Area.Bio of Gloria Frym California College of the Arts Faculty Retrieved 2010-01-17. Frym is frequently guest faculty in the Summer Writing Program at Naropa University in Boulder, CO.Guest Faculty Naropa Summer Writing Program 2009 Retrieved 2010-01-17 She has served as Distinguished Writer in Residence at St. Mary’s College in Moraga, California and Visiting Professor of Creative Writing at the University of New Mexico. She has guest lectured at Evergreen State College; The Woodland Pattern Book Center, Milwaukee; Western Connecticut State University, Danbury, CT; Scripps College, Claremont; the American Embassy Cultural Centers, Nagoya and Kyoto, Japan; New Langton Arts and Intersection in San Francisco; and The Chautauqua Institution in New York. Recognition Her book Homeless at Home won a 2002 American Book Award.Gloria Frym KQED Public Media. Retrieved 2010-01-13. Her other honors include the San Francisco State University Poetry Center Book Award, grants from the California Arts Council and The Walter and Elise Haas Creative Work Fund, and two awards from the Fund for Poetry. Publications Poetry * Impossible Affection. Christopher’s Books, 1979. * Back to Forth. Great Barrington, MA: The Figures, 1982. * Three Counts'. San Francisco Art Commission, 1988. * By Ear. Sun and Moon Press, 1991. * Homeless at Home. Creative Arts Book Company, 2001. * Solution Simulacra. United Artists, 2006. * The Lost Sappho Poems. Effing Press, 2007. * Any Time Soon. Little Red Leaves, 2010. * Mind Over Matter. BlazeVOX Books, 2011. Short fiction * How I Learned. Coffee House Press, 1992. * Distance No Object. San Francisco, CA: City Lights Books, 1999. Non-fiction * Second Stories: Interviews with women artists. San Franciso, CA: Chronicle Books, 1979 See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *[http://www.coconutpoetry.org/frym1.htm from Mind over Matter] ;Books *Gloria Frym at Amazon.com ;About * Gloria Frym at California College of the Arts * [http://www.ankn.uaf.edu/iew/beforecolumbus/gloria.html Homeless at Home] * [http://www.poetryfoundation.org/harriet/2007/11/sound-and-drink/ Poetry Foundation review of The Lost Sappho Poems] * [http://www.jacketmagazine.com/31/smith-frym.html Jacket Magazine review of Solution Simulacra] * [http://reviews.publishersweekly.com/bd.aspx?isbn=1566890039&pub=pw Publishers Weekly review of How I Learned] Category:American poets Category:California College of the Arts faculty Category:1947 births Category:Living people